


Beast Within

by Steangine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Incest, Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Sub Dante (Devil May Cry), Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Dante’s eyes fell on his coat in precarious balance on the edge of the bed, slowly sliding to the floor where the rest of his clothes were scattered. His guts told him to scold Nero because, dammit, that jacket was hella expensive, but Vergil’s breath tickled his ear, and he decided it didn’t matter.“Focus, Dante.”[Vergil/Dante/Nero, Bottom Dante, pwp]
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Dante, Vergil/Dante, Vergil/Dante/Nero
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started it this summer, I'm gonna regret this so much.

Dante’s eyes fell on his coat in precarious balance on the edge of the bed, slowly sliding to the floor where the rest of his clothes were scattered. His guts told him to scold Nero because, dammit, that jacket was hella expensive, but Vergil’s breath tickled his ear, and he decided it didn’t matter.

“Focus, Dante.”

To be fair, the whole situation wasn’t fair. Dante happened to walk in during one of usual Nero and Vergil’s quarrels, finding himself in the wrong place at the very wrong moment. Despite Dante didn’t butt in nor physically, nor verbally, and despite not being (for once) the main topic of their endless bickering, both stopped throwing insults at each other –the subtle insinuations of Vergil against the direct swearwords of Nero– and turned their heads at him at the very same moment. Dante recalled he saw a horror movie with a similar feature but couldn't recall the title. He though remembered things started falling apart from that point on.

One curious thing which kept happening since after his return from Hell, was that he became a catalyzer for both Nero and Vergil’s attention, but only if both were present. Otherwise, Dante was hardly more interesting than the walls of his office: Vergil had more pleasure in reading a book than bestowing a single word to his brother, while Nero went from his pouty admiration that made him so cute in Fortuna to what Dante called _his second puberty_, which included a scarce attitude of listening to whatever Dante had to say.

Dante had not the slightest idea on what they were arguing about – even if he could think of some, like who was the strongest or who finished the peanut butter again. However, he could predict more or less the end of it from the very moment their eyes caught sight of him. Dante couldn’t help but compare them to two animals who had just decided to bury the hatchet because they spotted a delicious prey to soothe their physical needs. Oh, he was the prey, of course.

It took only a small step, the one Dante did to enter the room, for them to cross the thin border within anger and lust. Despite the clash of their spirits, the divergence of their views and incompatibility of their behaviors, when it came to Dante, Nero and Vergil reached a harmony of intents and actions which normally was beyond impossible.

“Open your mouth wide, little brother.”

Vergil shoved the thumb inside his mouth, pressed down and made Dante open it wide for Nero. He had already unzipped his trousers and barely waited for Vergil to leave him full access; he stuffed his cock into Dante’s mouth, burying himself between his delicious lips with a long, satisfied sigh.

Dante looked into Nero’s eyes and caught a glimpse of tenderness shining beyond the veil of lust in the exact moment he felt Vergil’s fingertips gently tracing the line of his jaw. If that long peaceful instant had lasted one second more, Dante was sure his sanity would have crumbled in tiny pieced and melted into their hands – how was he supposed to react to kindness? But Nero was rough as he pulled his hair and fucked his mouth, bringing Dante’s mind back to reality, where his brother and nephew weren’t kind in satisfying their own and his physical needs.

“I’m going to feed you.” Nero huffed at each word and each word was a thrust hitting Dante down his throat.

Vergil enjoyed the view of his brother’s back tensing against Nero’s brutal control. What his son lacked in experience, he made it up with his stubbornness and feverish temper. Difficult to control, almost impossible to contain, Nero could never wait and always made the first move on Dante. Vergil let him have it his way because Nero was still naïve, and blindly followed the call of his body and instinct, leaving room for him to taste the show of a demonic beast ravishing his little brother. The image of his son fucking his brother kept him awake at night with an insatiable crave more times than Vergil could admit.

When Nero was about to come, his voice always broke in slightly high-pitched sobs, as if he was on verge of tears, and always hold onto Dante as if his life depended on it, pushing inside him so hard it seemed he wanted to become one with him. That time was no exception, and Vergil listened to his son’s voice breaking faster and faster until he emptied his load in Dante’s mouth.

“Yes.” He moaned thrusting his squirts down Dante’s throat. “Drink-it-down, Dante.”

Vergil let out a small amused huff. “You were faster this time.”

“Well, I don’t dawdle all day long at home and tinkle my dick like someone I know.” The attempt of sounding harsh fell right on Dante’s tongue: the feeling of him licking and sucking away every drop of cum from his dick swayed Nero’s concentration on being a dick with his father.

Dante let go of Nero’s cock with a wet smack of his lips and let himself fall behind, knowing that Vergil was there, ready to hold him on his lap. “You know…” He set his voice tone on cocky from the very start. “…if you used half of the time you argue to _actually fuck me_…” he underlined it “…you’d manage to make me scream decently for once. Maybe.”

He didn’t pull the right trigger. Dante smashed it, perfectly knowing the consequences of his words, and, oh, if he couldn’t wait for them. Nero’s irises flickered for a second of a sinister yellow glimmer, the devil inside him who was kicking to get out and ravish his prey, feasting on his tempting body to calm down the thirst devouring him. Dante licked his lips in anticipation, teasing Nero with a smirk that, against all his expectations, was reciprocated. Dante saw in Nero the same smirk that belonged to his brother, the same thin curve which showed all the evil intentions within him, all the lustful thoughts that crossed his mind looking at his naked body, all the ways he was thinking to break him in pleasure.

Nero was the mirror of Vergil, showing to Dante the exact expression his twin had while his coarse tail gripped around his neck. Dante gasped, his mouth wide open to get as much air as possible, and a moan of pleasure trapped into his throat.

“But we don’t want to make you scream, Dante.”

Nero pointed out as his demonic wings materialized on his back and the strong light blue fingers grabbed Dante’s thighs to spread his legs open. He knew what was in between Dante’s legs, but each time it was a pleasure looking at his pussy opening in front of him, leaking and ready to be pleased.

“Nero has a point here.” Vergil’s lips tickled Dante’s ear. “We’re going to make you beg us.”

As a silent agreement to his words, Nero loomed between Dante’s legs. Dante felt his breath touching his clitoris, his lips so near that almost touched him. But they didn’t. All of a sudden, the grip around his throat loosened, and the tail constrained his arms along his hips. Dante was forced against the bed, his legs still spread, blocked in position by Nero’s wings, and the end of the tail dangled between them, as covering his genitalia like a very bizarre underwear.

“Well, I’ve been in more uncomfortable positions. I guess I can pull this out.”

Dante was good at pretending, yet, he couldn’t totally hide the glimmer of lust devouring him inside which sparked his face as Vergil pulled Nero closer and tugged his hair. Nero didn’t oppose, and bent his head back, but a short growl of disapproval left his lips. Vergil kissed his throat, and Dante didn’t miss the quick lick of his tongue which made Nero exhale heavier. Kiss after kiss, Vergil nibbled Nero’s skin from the jaw to the collarbone, tasting him as slow as he could. Vergil smirked at Nero’s growl.

“Short fuse.” He licked his lips, the grip on Nero’s hair getting stronger. “Show us what you can do.”

Despite the fire into his eyes, Nero didn’t oppose to the push on his head directing his face towards Vergil’s groin. He raised his waistcoat and kissed his flat stomach, but, as guided by a frenzy hunger, didn’t lose time anymore and unbuttoned his trousers to uncover the bulge pressing against the cloth. Vergil didn’t flinch when Nero licked the tip of his cock, he just leaned back and propped on his elbows, giving him the green light to do as he pleased. However, even if he managed to suppress a reaction feeling his dick penetrating Nero’s lips, his eyelids fluttered at the growl vibrating against his skin. As Nero pointed his eyes at him in a sign of defiance, Vergil shook his head.

“It looks like you still need some practice, right, Dante?”

Saying that, Vergil sent a shiver through his tail, making it throb against Dante’s slit. He didn’t miss the feeble jolt of his legs, trapped open by Nero’s wings. Nero, from his side, was too busy eating his father’s dick to concentrate on how Dante was enjoying the show enough to feel the leak trickling out from his body.

The contact with Vergil’s tail, faintly rubbing him, soon became a torture: it was giving him a feeble trial of what he truly needed in that moment, creating a mix of tickling and pain. And Vergil knew it. Caressing Nero’s face and guiding his sloppy blowjob, he looked at Dante with a satisfaction that wasn’t all coming from physical pleasure.

“Do you want Nero… ugh… do to you what he’s doing to me?” Vergil tilted his head back. Dante ogled at his plump lips opening to let out a satisfied moan, and he desired to be able to sit on his face in that moment, and please himself with his mouth and tongue. It seemed that Vergil could read his thoughts, because he chuckled and added “Or do you want to fuck my mouth?” He stopped to take a breath, as Nero changed the pace and disrupted his previous balance. “Just few words and you… ah! Yes, Nero!”

Dante knew Vergil was being that loud on purpose. He usually didn’t let the pleasure overcome the reason but only during the handful of seconds before the orgasm; his moans were sober, his movements controlled, and his mind focused on the task. So, Dante couldn’t stop his body from reacting at the view of his brother arching his back to thrust deeper inside Nero’s mouth and biting his lips as he exhaled a loud moan.

“Good boy.” Vergil brushed his head, his fingers passed through his hair and clenched on them, blocking him on the spot with his cock buried almost to the groin into his mouth. “You deserve a reward.” He pushed his hips and thrusted inside Nero’s mouth one, two, three times before he finally came, but didn’t let him go. “Take the milk from your daddy.” Vergil kept shoving his erection thought his lips as much as needed for his semen to squirt out inside his throat to the last drop. “Yes.”

Vergil was staring at Dante, knowing his brother felt through his tail a faint copy of his orgasm. He read into his teary eyes, glaring at him, the unsatisfied lust that was asking to be finally freed.

“Hey!”

Nero snapped, getting the attention of both.

“What now?” Vergil turned again into his usual controlled self.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I thought you enjoyed having your mouth fucked.”

“Not that.” Nero waited few seconds, expecting Vergil to understand him; but Vergil didn’t. “_Take your milk from your daddy_, really?”

“Well, that’s what you said to Dante last time.”

“Come on. That’s embarrassing, and I was drunk!”

Nero’s ears were read, and Vergil wasn’t merciful enough to let slip the chance of sprinkling more salt on the wound. He grabbed Nero’s chin and smacked a wet kiss on his mouth.

“Then the drunken you has more chances of arousing me than the sober you.” He muttered on his lips before letting him go. “Right, brother?”

Vergil slapped his tail against Dante’s slit. Both him and Nero enjoyed the view of his whole body, trapped into the coil, arching as much as it could. Nero felt his struggle against his wings, trying to close his legs, but it was a battle Dante couldn’t win. He chuckled.

“What’s wrong, Dante? Trying to say something?”

Nero was so smug that Dante felt the urge to slap his face. However, a much more pressing urge was devouring his body and mind, undermining the reason which made him resist to the desire of having that tail giving him more than some sloppy rubs and vibrations.

“Actually, I do.” Dante’s voice sounded worn, but he still had a defiant attitude. “This position is getting a bit uncomfortable. Mind to change it? Who’s in charge now?”

Vergil raised his eyes from Dante to look at Nero in the exact moment Nero did the same to look at him. They didn’t exchange any particular nod or glance, and even less any word, yet, somehow they understood each other: the blood they shared tied them beyond the countless clashes which built their relationship of son and father, the demons within their souls roared the same hunger which demanded to be satisfied. The call of the flesh was trying to lure Vergil and Nero to the pitch-black abyss they felt so attracted to, but they still managed to keep in control their thirst. Their patience run on the thin brim between the reason and the instinct, one misstep and they wouldn’t resist the temptation of violating Dante, giving and receiving the taunted pleasure they were all chasing so desperately.

“My apologies, brother, but I’m afraid you’ll have to put up with it for a while.”

“Or you could tell us what you want. I’m always ready to help older people.”

Nero’s taunts were no news. His smart-ass mouth didn’t lose a single chance to blurt out his arrogance, especially when Dante or Vergil were at ear’s range, and lately he seemed to feel a delicious pleasure in poking Dante – that bitch-slap gave him a bit too much confidence about who he could and couldn’t take on, Dante found himself thinking more than once. However, how Nero tried, Dante had been a smart-ass before him, back in his youth, and didn’t lose his touch; it was the opposite, as the years passed, Dante had honed his skills, becoming a very fine smug son of a bitch who could kill with his weapons or his words.

But those particular circumstances gave Nero the upper hand. He wasn’t standing few meters from Dante, using his Red Queen to establish who could kill more demons in a single swing of sword (Dante was still the champion); Nero purred those words right into his ear, his hand lazily brushing his throat.

“And here I thought you were a conceited br–” The last letters flew out of his mouth in a loud sigh. “–at.”

The kiss on his neck was sloppy and a bit too much enthusiast to be sensual. And that was Nero, always ready to give it all in any situation, throwing himself into any situation following his instinct and then maybe adding some reason to it – not that different from Dante when he was his age, or Dante in general. Vergil was more careful, choosing where and how to tease his brother, always being careful to each minimum reaction and acting accordingly to them; he chose for his lips and traced the neat line of his lower abdomen from the hip to his waist.

Dante could resist them when they were on their own. He didn’t feel desperate when Nero fucked him on the altar of the newly built church of Fortuna, nor when Vergil rimmed him out of boredom during a demon hunt. But having both their mouths on him, teasing parts of his body he didn’t know were so sensitive, was a battle he knew he was bound to lose.

Nero was more direct, he went from the neck straight to his chest, nibbling on his right nipple, and enjoying Dante’s low groan, sure that it was for him and not because Vergil was tickling him near the groin with his tongue.

Vergil slightly bumped into the demonic hands holding Dante, rubbing his lips distractedly on the long light blue fingers. Nero glanced down, catching the eyes of his father darting at him enough to have his attention. He understood, frowned at him, but followed his unspoken invite anyway. Teasing Dante was always worth giving in something, could it even be the lead of the game.

“Well, I hope you two are comfortable between my legs. Because sure as hell, I am not.”

“I am afraid there’s only one way to make you more comfortable, brother.”

Dante tried to struggle again against the grip of the demonic hands and the clamp of the tail, but only obtained an enjoyed chuckle from Vergil. Nero didn’t mind the jolt of his body, too concentrated on groping his solid thighs, and ogling at the slit of his body, leaking and ready to welcome his once again hard dick bouncing between his legs. The diabolical hunger blurred his eyes and sank his mind in a space where only the satisfaction of his desire existed. Just a little push, both Dante and Vergil realized, a little push and Nero was ready to skip the whole meal to sink his erection into the dessert. Dante would kick Nero’s ass over the brim, while Vergil was there to hold him back.

“Not yet, Nero.” Vergil muttered so low against his lips, that Dante barely heard his words. “You would miss a better view.”

Somehow, for Dante’s displeasure, Vergil managed to bring Nero back from the depths of his own mind. His hunger still burning inside him, Vergil could feel the tension rushing into his blood and pouring all around, impregnating the air around them; but Nero scowled at him.

“What do you think? I know that!”

Dante let out a loud sigh on purpose. “Okay then. How about you two don’t start bickering and eat me instead?”

Vergil measured his movements as he turned around to lock his eyes into his brother’s. His mocking thin smile almost made Dante roll his eyes, but he restrained himself.

“Not enough.” Vergil stated.

“Yeah, my old man is right.”

“You two never get along and decide to do it right now?” That was a half-lie, and Dante knew it: they didn’t start being on the same wavelength in that moment, Vergil and Nero resounded together whenever it came to tease and fuck Dante. No news, but still got on his nerves, considering he had to come yet and his clitoris was burning from the need of being stimulated to the orgasm.

“Honestly…” Dante huffed. “I’ve spoiled you two too much.” He looked at them. Their smug expressions made him want to both give in and keep struggling just out of spite. But his body was begging otherwise. “Alright.”

His eyes darkened enough to sharpen the attention of both of them. Vergil and Nero weren’t surprised at all, as it wasn’t the first time Dante dismissed all of a sudden his playful attitude; however, for how they should be used to it, it got them every single time. His watery but sharp eyes, his pinkish lips slightly undisclosed and the tongue barely wetting them; they couldn’t divert their eyes from the lustful face silently demanding more, and almost missed how his groin twitched in a failed thrust which resulted in a harsh beating to their self-control.

“Vergil, Nero…” He couldn’t suppress a small chuckle in calling their names, but that only added fuel to their burning instincts. “…I need you two to eat me and make me come.” Silence. “Please.” His voice was lower than usual as he growled the last plea.

The wings and the tail released their grips, the slow abandoning caress on the skin made Dante shiver. It was the calm before the storm, he read it into their tarnished eyes.

Nero was the first one to snap. Already submerged into the dense embrace of lust sticking to him like dense syrup, it took so little for him to bend over between Dante’s leg and start his meal. He was hungry of his body as if it had been a long time since the last time he tasted Dante’s intoxicating flavor: Nero licked, bit, sucked his pussy with the frenzy of a starving demon feasting on human flesh.

“Nh, yes Nero!” Dante arched his back in delight. “Good boy–ngh!”

Vergil forced a kiss on him, suffocated his words with his tongue and bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. Few drops tingled their senses before the small cut closed again. Bloodlust shone into Vergil's eyes and Dante imagined all the sins his brother wanted to drown him in, the countless ways he could make him feel both pain and pleasure and mold both his body and mind with lust.

Dante's impure thoughts resonated into Vergil: the coarse tail twirled around his exposed throat once again and the coils tightened enough to make it difficult for him to breathe. Dante gasped, overwhelmed by the delicious sensation of vulnerability he let them force him into. The tail dearly strangling him, the wings blocking his legs wide open, Vergil violating his mouth with his fingers and Nero making a whimpering mess of him were the little secret dirty desires of Dante, who craved the sexual domination as demons craved human flesh.

The coils tightened more, and Dante came from Nero sucking his clit.

Dante coughed when his throat was free, but wasn't given any time to recover.

“It was fast.”

Vergil grabbed his legs behind the knees and pulled them back at the sides of his head. Even if at a first glance it didn't seem like so, his brother's body was so flexible he could bend it at his own whims and be as comfortable as he needed to fuck him up.

Nero followed the sinuous curves of Vergil's tail, saw the sharp tip penetrating Dante's wet warm body, entering his oversensitive pussy slowly so that he could taste every tremble of his body and every pleased whine escaping from his lips. Nero was one second from losing the little self-control left into him and penetrate Dante to pour his semen inside him; he was hard again and it hurt so much that Nero was sure he would fill Dante to the brim, making his cum overflow from his hole.

Those thoughts showed on his dazing face, and Vergil smirked.

"I hope you are enjoying the show, Nero." He mocked him and spread Dante's legs in an inviting welcome.

The tail pushed deeper, cutting Dante's insides which quickly reformed, and the pain made way to the pleasure.

Nero wanted to rip that tail out of Dante, make him scream in surprise, and enter that juicy hole with his own dick. The messy face and blurred eyes were luring him into ravishing Dante even more, before Vergil could have the chance.

He did it. Nero defied Vergil, pushed him away (the moan Dante emitted as the tail was forcibly pulled out sounded so delightful for his ears) and sheathed himself into Dante until their bodies collided. All of him focused on how Dante's body was sucking him in and how squirmed while his demonic power twisted inside his body, tingling Nero's deepest instinct

And Dante liked it. He was yearning for his insides to be smashed, his cervix being rammed with sheer strength until the pleasure obliterated his thoughts. His back drew a sensual arch, and Dante guided Nero to slam against that one spot which could drive him crazy.

When Nero hit it, Dante let go of any control on his body and voice, quenching the thirst of Nero’s inner demon for his submission. Nero had his prey into his hands, he surrendered and was ready to be marked as his: that vortex of thoughts sealed his rationality away, because he didn’t need what he learnt as a human when all he desired was fucking Dante into the oblivion.

Dante’s insides were swollen with pleasure, his mind blurred, but still not completely overwhelmed, for both Nero’s annoyance and pleasure: he still didn’t manage to fuck him up completely, but the idea that Dante was still there, looking at him with languid eyes, knowing that it was Nero hitting ravishing him deep inside, grew a frenzy smirk on his lips. Nero, who was desperately chasing the orgasm in the hurry of marking Dante more than finding some relief from the heat devouring him, almost roared in satisfaction because Dante knew and willingly gave in to him.

"Not so fast."

Vergil voice arrived at Nero's ears from far away, and he didn't mind it until Dante was dragged away from him. His reaction was fast, but Vergil was faster, and Nero, now a yearning dangerous beast, was kept at bay by the tail aiming at his throat. He glared at his father with yellow gleaming eyes.

"You–" His voice echoed with a sinister note.

"Still easy to fool, son."

It was about to end with a clash of swords, if their desire of possessing Dante again and again wasn't stronger.

Dante snorted, he didn't even try getting free from his brother's grasp. "Well, you could have let him finish." His voice dripped with the frustration of being left hanging in a state of need again, almost on the verge of being satisfied but now without any stimulus to make him reach the peak. "Such a killjoy..." He panted.

Nero's power was flowing out of him in warm waves, and Dante was twitching at the idea of being fucked by him in an out-of-control state. Or just being fucked, that would be good anyway. Satisfying himself on his own wouldn’t be enough anymore at that point, not after Nero imposed his presence to his body, and his body meekly accepted that familiar influence and got inebriated. Not the first time that happened, and not the last, but both Nero and Vergil were always fascinated at how Dante managed to get rid of his natural demonic instinct of prevailing to become their alluring prey whose lust depended on them humiliating his pride.

Then Dante felt it. The shiver run along his spine and flew throughout his whole body, invading him to the brain. It was like entering the warmth of a room enlightened by a crackling fire in the chimney after freezing into the cold snowy weather. Vergil's wave of power turned on all the alarms inside his head –bloodlust, danger, fight– and the blue light crisped as it grew in intensity, until of his brother remained only the figure. Dante felt Vergil’s strong scales scratching against his back and legs, the excessive warmth irradiating from the pulsating blue life beneath that living armor pleasantly burnt his skin.

“So I have a short fuse, huh?” Nero commented as the demonic power ended up devouring him as well. Feeling his father activating his devil trigger pulverized the last brakes he had to keep his instinct at bay, and Nero let the tension, the frustration and the desire swell without any obstacle.

Vergil and Nero’s raw energy was an aphrodisiac, too strong for Dante to resist anymore. Crackling around him, their force was so dense Dante felt their touch all over his body, like countless invisible hands were teasing him outside and inside all at once, stimulating his senses with such strength he couldn’t resist. His body tensed as much as it could endure, his back arched, his head bent back and his voice broke in loud sighs, before Dante melted into the orgasm which left him sluggish like a rag doll, cradled on Vergil’s lap.

“Hah, already?”

“Don’t mock a poor old man.”

Dante emitted a weak laugh, but his mind was already wondering that if their mere demonic force could impregnate his body to the orgasm, what could they awaken into him when actually touching him, rubbing their warm bodies together? Dante knew already what was waiting for him, and the impatience of the demon won over the idleness of his human.

He looked down, between Vergil’s legs: the blackish bulge extended more than Dante’s in the same state, almost like a cock itself. Dante knew what was enclosed under that sturdy skin and licked his lips at the thought of it inside him. Yet, when Vergil grabbed his hips, he impaled him on that cover instead of the real thing.

Hard and smooth, it glided into him, but didn’t give Dante what he was looking for. He turned around, his scowl softened because of that intrusion which was only tickling his swollen inside and not pressing them how Dante needed to.

“Vergil…” It was difficult telling if he was grinning or not, because of the always uncovered teeth lined to curve into an endless demonic smile, but Dante was positive his brother was utterly delighted when it came to tease him. “…is this all?”

“Oh no, it isn’t.”

Vergil didn’t reply. It was Nero. The predominance of human blood made his devil trigger more human, more beautiful than his father’s (or Dante’s), yet there was danger in those attractive features; his hands were strong when he grabbed Dante’s knees, and his voice wasn’t human at all when he chuckled at him.

His erection, reddish with blue throbbing veins, was already unsheathed, as his little patience snapped away from Vergil’s game and he didn’t want to resist the temptation of Dante completely open and vulnerable anymore. Nero bended down and licked one of Dante’s pinkish erect nipples –he thought what noise Dante would make if he bit down to bleed–, basking in the small shiver and heavy breath he received.

Nero licked his lips, showing his pointy teeth, as he glanced briefly at Vergil, then back at Dante: the view of his human weak form trapped by a demon teased his perversion and aroused him even more. He wasn’t gentle nor mindful, and forced Dante’s pussy to spread more and make room for his dick thirsty of the pleasure that Vergil denied him. Dante was so tight, so good that Nero could accept he was sharing that delicious space with his father.

Dante clawed on Vergil’s forearms. Even if still fucked up by the orgasm, he was ready for a new ride, for both of them to ravish him more and more until he couldn’t move his body anymore.

“This is just the beginning, little brother.”

Vergil muttered near his ear, his distorted voice full of promises of sins that it was enough for Dante to feel a shiver sensually trailing his back.

And the bulge inside Dante opened under the pressure of what it was keeping hidden.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 took so long. Hope you'll enjoy it. New kinks added, check the tags!

Nero growled. His voice grew from deep inside, threatening Vergil in a low vibration filled with lust. Dante was into his arms, but was also into his father's arms, making easy for his torn identity to clash within. He was feeling like ripping Dante away from Vergil and fucking him in front of his eyes to assert his domination. Yet, the bulge of Vergil's monstrous dick showing from Dante's stomach was a delicious allure, and Nero found difficult stop staring at it. He wanted to claim Dante, just for spite and because his blood roared into his ears at the idea of humiliating Vergil; and yet that view was so tasty that Nero could allow his shitty parent to take a share as well.

“What’s wrong, Dante?” Nero felt smug. “You came already?”

Dante did. In the moment Vergil pierced into his guts, his view went blank through the pain and the please, and his whole body was brought to the orgasm again. Despite he was trembling in arousal, and he was almost a deadweight into Vergil’s arms, Dante still had the nerves to chuckle at Nero.

“And you didn’t?”

It was unexpected, how Dante took his face into his hands, such a soft gesture but it went straight to his groin and Nero almost moaned into his mouth. He interrupted the kiss to frown at Dante: he was still grinning. Nero felt his face burning, aroused and yet embarrassed because of that silly move which caught him unprepared. Oh, he was ready to ravish Dante both inside and outside; the times when he felt embarrassed while fucking him under Vergil’s lustful eyes were over, but Nero still couldn’t control himself whenever Dante gave him tender signs of affection.

Nero entered him, so tight because of Vergil’s assertive dick brushing against his own, and he couldn’t properly feel how tender Dante’s insides were. He hid his blush in the curve of Dante’s neck; his skin was salty, Nero nibbled on his shoulder before thrusting once. He loved being inside Dante; he could just stay there, with the arms around his body and his dick buried inside him in and endless cycle of pleasure. Yet, Vergil seemed to have other plans for them.

A single thrust from him filled Dante to the brim, cut his breath again, and Nero was pushed away from his comforting spot. Nero attempted to remain inside Dante, he thrusted again and clung on him, but he hopelessly felt himself sliding out from his body, for it seemed his presence there was unnecessary because Vergil greedily claimed everything as his own.

Nero glared at Vergil. “What the hell?!” His demonic voice echoed in an unnatural snarl.

Vergil’s fangs were shaped in an everlasting grin, his eyes conveyed his satisfaction.

“I’m afraid I am in charge for now, _son_.”

Another thrust and Dante shivered as a whole, his eyes rolling up in the ecstasy of his body being spread to its limits. Nero was annoyed, but he couldn’t divert his attention from the alluring view of Dante exposed to him, vulnerable at his hungry eyes and lecherous whims. He licked his lips, his mouth and throat parched of a thirst only Dante could soothe. Nero wanted to taste his flavor, bite his skin, lick away the salty sweat slithering in the creases of his body in alluring drops while his dick was deep coated inside him. So he growled at that delusion his own mind built, because it wasn’t him who was ripping from Dante’s throat shameful moans, it wasn’t him who was sending his mind into the oblivion of pleasure, it wasn’t him who was making slick sounds slapping against Dante’s ass. And he had to way to sneak in and claim even a tiny bit of that wonderful ecstasy.

Vergil’s expression didn’t change as his thick cum leaked from outside Dante’s ass, too much for it to contain it all. Yet, his eyes glimmered, and Nero, in a last sprout of irritation felt the reins of his demonic power slipping out of control and his devil trigger vanished, leaving behind the angered human.

“You can’t even control it unless many strong emotions fuel you?” Vergil’s demonic voice sounded like coming from far away, yet, he was there in front of Nero, mocking his young angered spirit. “That’s–”

A red flicker of energy crackled against Vergil. Dante’s heavy breath covered his attempt of talking again, and he managed to wriggle away from Vergil enough to free himself from his dick. Blood and thick cum poured along his thigs, but his guts rearranged quick and the injury healed in a glimmer of red light. Vessels of crimson power cracked his body, his voice wasn’t human anymore and Dante twisted his body, unable to contain inside the energy which was flooding in warm waves.

Vergil grabbed him again right before his human body went through the metamorphosis and acquired the monstrous demonic appearance of his second nature. Pressed back against his brother’s chest, the hands tied by the strong tail and the legs spread open, Dante let out a groan as he completed his transformation.

Nero noticed something was unusual in him. His whole body was trembling, his breath was feverish, he looked drained of any energy, and his scent… Nero inspired it and it went right into his brain, mingling his thoughts and forcing them to focus solely on the inviting crease between Dante’s legs, pulsating of an alluring light. Back in Fortuna, Nero always wondered how people could stop using their brains only because of physical attraction, but once he experienced it he realized, and now because he could only feel the need of dipping himself into the seemingly delicious pussy ready for him.

“Are you waiting for an invitation? Because there’ll be none.”

Nero didn’t even hear Vergil’s mocking remark, and crouched between Dante’s legs, eating that delicious entrance which seemed to be opening solely for him. The taste was stronger than him as human; Nero inhaled the musky scent, so inebriating that he couldn’t stop licking.

Dante squirmed. His growls were distorted purrs of a tamed beast, low and vibrating into his throat.

“Are you still able to come, brother?” Vergil teased him. “Do you like Nero’s mouth that much?” He shoved one hand between his legs, forcing Nero to stop. Dante enjoyed that treatment, Vergil saw it in his ragged pants and liquid eyes, completely overwhelmed despite being in his strongest state. It was pitiful that he kept his legs open like that, yet so arousing that he bent to Nero without even trying to put some fight.

Nero slapped Vergil’s hand away with his wings. “Get back!” His flaming eyes stared into Dante’s. “Now it’s my turn.” He licked his lips in the eager expectation of sinking into him, spreading his insides with his dick as far as he could reach and force another orgasm.

It was like bathing into warm a space in winter. His dick ached and throbbed. Dante’s scorching hot muscles sucked him in, and Nero shivered. “Ah, shit! Fuck it!” He thrusted to go deeper, but inside it was so thick that he couldn’t move as fast as he wanted to. Nero used all his strength to pull his dick slightly out and slam it back into Dante, and at each push he received a hoarse sigh.

Vergil was whispering dirty words into Dante’s ear, reminding him what a slut he was that let an inexperienced brat condition him that much and all he hoped for was to have his pussy always stuffed with anything. Dante whined in desperation, ashamed and aroused by those words muttered with malice, and thrusted his hips as his body was asking for more.

Nero, unexpectedly, pulled his dick out and ogled at Dante with a smirk.

“Sorry _father_…” His eyes quickly darted towards Vergil. “…but keep your claws down.”

“Or else, what?”

Vergil threateningly aimed his tail at Nero, and nobody was sure he would refrain from doing what it seemed he was about to do. Dante let out a frustrated groan, his whole body crackled with a sprout of demonic energy, and both concentrated again on him. He freed himself from the clench with a small burst of energy strong enough to force Vergil to release his own transformation. Back in his human form, he stared at his twin brother: all his body was gleaming of a threatening light, and his wings vibrated as if he was on the verge of opening them to assert his power.

Instead, his four majestic wings folded and fell lifeless on the bed. Dante put himself on all fours, his head on his crossed arms and his butt raised in the air, completely defenseless. His threatening appearance was all a display and now that he was molded into the coils of the pleasure they were feeding him, Dante turned into a tamed beast, ready to be bred and dominated. The beast inside Nero roared at the view of his prey offering himself, declaring his victory.

“If you don’t do it now, Nero…” He panted. “…I’ll think you’re only good at talking and let my little brother have me.”

Nero was drooling like a hungry animal; Dante was teasing him with the most delicious meal he could ever hope for, his pussy leaking and throbbing in front of his eyes, inviting him to do what his body yearning for. “Like hell I’ll let him do it…” He grabbed his hips and entered his body.

So warm and tender, an intoxicating softness under the coarse skin, and Nero could only fell into it and not think about anything which wasn’t slamming his hard dick inside Dante. Dante was malleable, his muscles readjusted to accommodate and gulp him as deep as Nero could reach, and then stretched back when he pulled out, making each thrust as satisfying as the first one. Dante groaned at each clap of their colliding bodies, and each groan was louder and louder. Nero bent forward and grabbed the curved horns to pull Dante’s head back. His fangs opened in a pleased growl that put a smirk on Nero’s face.

“Ah, yes.” He licked his lips. “Had I known you were so lewd, Dante…” He clenched a moan inside his mouth. “…I would have fucked you on the top of the Qliphoth after kicking my old man’s ass.” His eyes met with Vergil’s. “Or before, I don’t know.”

That wasn’t the first time Nero declared he would have gladly pounced Dante’s pussy instead of fighting Vergil, and sometimes Vergil played the game, assuring that if he had fucked Dante as soon as he reached him, by the time Nero arrived, he would have been granted the nice view of his uncle completely fucked up and spacing out while pouncing himself on his dick. Yet, each time was like the first one, with the first one speaking being totally smug about their position of power, and the other one silently hiding not-so well the irritation.

Vergil made his tail appear, an ominous limb raising from behind his back. It coiled on the bed like a snake and slithered around Dante’s neck, gripping enough to cut his moans into a surprised gasp. Pleasure flew inside him like a powerful stream, and shameful sobs accompanied his unexpected orgasm; his back arched, his body clenched, and Nero swore in irritation as the horns disappeared and his hands grasped empty air. Nero came inside Dante’s human body, filling him so much that some of it dripped along his thighs.

Vergil looked satisfied.

“You fucking asshole!”

He didn’t pull out Dante’s body. Dante collapsed on the bed, making Nero slid (again) out of him. His eyes were closed and his raggedy breath wasn’t adjusting to a normal rhythm yet. Nero didn’t mind him, as all his angered attention was for Vergil.

“Why did you do that?!”

“You were taking too much time for something so easy as making my whore brother come.”

“Those are some big words for someone who had to be in devil trigger to finally make him come!” Nero seemed like a wild animal who was shooing away an intruder from his territory. “Dante, I’m right, huh?”

“Are you resorting to the _mommy_ card? Pitiful.”

“Because the _daddy_ card sucks.” Nero spat out. “Dante, why the hell aren’t you saying anything?!”

Dante was leaning face down, his eyes still closed and the shoulders slowly moving up and down under the rhythm of his calm breath. He was sleeping.

“Really? Come on, Dante, you–”

Vergil put a hand on Nero’s shoulder. “Let him have some rest, Nero.”

“Hah. He’s not exactly clean and neat–what the hell are you doing?”

Nero knew what Vergil was doing, turning Dante around and kneeling between his legs, but was baffled because he couldn’t believe he decided to lick the semen from his brother’s pussy with his tongue. Vergil looked as dignified as always, with a serious look and wrinkles on his forehead, and that was a huge turn on for Nero – that and the idea his father was drinking his semen directly from the hole he squirted it into.

Dante was unconscious and didn’t react to that attentions, at least until Vergil massaged his breast. Dante made a small jolt and turned his head around. Vergil moved up, kissing his flat abdomen and reaching his nipples. He squeezed his right boob and Dante squirmed again in his sleep; some drops of white liquid dripped from his nipple.

“…what the fuck?” Nero exhaled, his mouth completely dry. He didn’t know Dante’s body could do that, it was the first time he saw that happen.

Vergil captured the drop with his lips and munched on the breast around the nipple. He was sucking that nectar away from Dante, and Nero realized he wanted to do it as well. It looked like he hadn’t been drinking for hours, for how Nero was voracious at taking the breast into his mouth and gulping the milk in huge sips. It was warm, slightly sweet and delicate, something Nero could feed on for days without getting tired of. While he was drowning in that flavor, Vergil penetrated Dante. His brother, still lost in his deep slumber, emitted a small groan, but didn’t wake up.

Dante was beautiful, even if he was the opposite of what Vergil thought beauty was, even if he became the ragged man he was destined to be, as his attitude and appearance during the Temen-ni-Gru events foreshadowed. Dante was beautiful, and Vergil could never have enough of him, his presence and his body.

Was he feeling good? He moaned on his sleep, so he probably was. Vergil kissed his mouth and passed his fingers through his soft hair. He wanted to fuck him until he was awake, then, he would keep fucking him and come inside him when Dante could feel his thick cum filling him and his arms pulling him tight and his mouth kissing him softly.

At first, Vergil thought it would be a pain sharing Dante with Nero. Yet, Dante liked the kid and, thanks to their endless quarrels and challenges during sex, Vergil came to have a soft spot for him as well. It was funny fighting with someone worthy enough of Dante and of being his opponent, so his victory over the (metaphorical) possession of his brother was always sweet like the previous one. But none of them had ever won, they were always even, as even was the attention Dante gave them.

Nero stopped drinking milk, his fingers pushing inside Dante’s mouth to spread his lips enough and welcome his cock ready for another round. A greedy impatient young man, like him and Dante were – and maybe still were, even if not that young anymore. Vergil didn’t dislike how Nero followed the instinct of pleasure, shutting down the human chains which usually froze his behavior in a boring predictable pattern. That happened mostly during sex, but it was enough.

“Nero.” He called him. “If you don’t take it easy…” Vergil slammed his erection inside Dante with so much strength that he pushed and pulled back his body. “…Dante will wake up.”

“And if he doesn’t…” Nero gulped down, the taste of milk lingering on his tongue making his spine fizzle with trembles. “…he’ll miss so much fun.” He exhaled pushing his cock down his throat.

Dante woke up submerged in a wet warmth splashing around his body. It was like someone shook him with too much enthusiasm and he couldn’t deny the external stimulus, sounds and touches, anymore. He saw Vergil in front of him, between his legs –no surprise– and concentrated on spreading his insides with his fingers.

“Hey, good morning sweet princess.” Nero teased at his ear. “You slept well?”

Dante groaned. “Is it morning?” He felt a bizarre taste into his mouth and didn’t recognize it right immediately. His lips were slightly dry and feeling that sour aftertaste bothered him.

“No, it’s time to sleep. Even if you already had your share.” Vergil raised his head and gave Nero a severe look. “Nero, keep the legs open, I can’t clean him well like this.”

“I am keeping them spread!” To underline it, Nero’s demonic hands pushed apart Dante’s thighs even more. With his human hands, he was pouring water on his body and massaging his chest.

Dante felt Nero’s lips slightly brushing against his neck in kind feeble kisses. Vergil was rougher, his fingers were almost scratching inside him while getting him clean.

“We finished then.” Dante leant his head against Nero.

“It does seem so.” Vergil commented going further inside to press against his cervix.

Dante bit his lower lip and thrusted his hips against his hand. Somehow, his body still had some spare bullets and didn’t mind shooting them. Vergil read that silent request and the touches became more attentive: he rubbed inside where he knew Dante liked the most and enjoyed the view of him reclining his head as his lips parted to let out a satisfied moan.

Nero joined Vergil. His left hand drew circles on Dante’s clit, adding pleasant and gentle shivers to the waves of heat pooling between Dante’s legs.

“Oh shit.” He tended his whole body against their hands. “This is good. Ngh…” Dante didn’t resist much and he came, even if not theatrically as he did with Vergil’s demon dick inside him or with Nero pounding him from behind. It was a small sigh restrained inside his mouth; his muscles painfully froze for an instant before they liquified in pleasure, giving the final hit to Dante’s stamina.

“Well, I could use a good bed now.” Nero was about to reply something, but Dante suffocated his words in a kiss. Then, he turned around and nibbled Vergil’s lips. When they separated, Dante had his brother’s face into his hands and was caressing his cheeks with both thumbs. “…you two go sleep in your room, Vergil.”

And, of course, when Dante got out of the bathroom after them, he found Nero and Vergil on his bed, they were reading with their backs turned to each other. Vergil a book he took from the public library, Nero one of Dante’s magazines.

Dante was too tired to argue with them, so stubborn to refuse to admit they were more similar than they thought. He just climbed the bed and occupied the small space they left for him in between. The very moment he put the head against the pillow, sweet and comfortable spot of rest, Vergil and Nero turned around without diverting their eyes from the pages. Each had one arm around Dante’s waist. Dante perfectly saw Nero slapping Vergil’s hand away from his stomach and Vergil retaliate before they quietly agreed on a truce. That was their way to get along, the only way two similar beasts could live together was through constant and different types of fight.

“Goodnight then.”

Dante scratched their heads and slid his hands down along their backs. He was sure the shiver running from them through his fingers was full of sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: they didn't sleep all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> More kinks will arrive in the second part. Stay tuned.


End file.
